A Short Story About My Little Wife (Non NC Version)
by a007kid
Summary: [yaoi/chanbaek-marriage life] Hanya satu orang yang selalu ada disaat Chanyeol membutuhkan apapun untuk memenuhinya,baik dalam hasrat maupun hanya sekedar bergumul diatas ranjang. Siapakah? Hanya Baekhyun seorang. / chanyeol baekhyun chanbaek baekyeol /


Tittle : A Short Story About My Little Wife (Non NC Version)

Author : a007kid

Cast : Park Chanyeol &amp; Byun Baekhyun from EXO K + Other members

Genre : Marriage Life,Romance,Fluff maybe

Song recommended : Marilyn Monroe - I Wanna Be Loved By You

Summary : Hanya satu orang yang selalu ada disaat Chanyeol membutuhkan apapun untuk memenuhinya, baik dalam hasrat maupun hanya sekedar bergumul diatas ranjang. Siapakah? Hanya Baekhyun seorang.

Author's note : ini fanfic A Short Story About My Little Wife yang non nc version. Gua hapus nc scene nya biar yang gasuka nc bisa ikut baca hehe. Yang nc version nya ada disini s/11130852/1/A-Short-Story-About-My-Little-Wife . Jangan lupa review ya,review kalian berharga banget. gua males update ah kalo review nya sedikit...

* * *

**Chanyeol POV**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam kala aku baru saja menyelesaikan dokumen kantor. Mata ku berkunang-kunang dan kepala ku terasa pusing karena terlalu lama duduk menatap layar laptop.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada cangkir oranye yang berisi cairan hitam dengan asap mengepul didalam nya.

Ku teguk isinya perlahan..

Rasa panas sekaligus pahit caffeine menyentuh lidah ku. Mengalir ke tenggorokkan,lalu masuk kedalam perut.

Aku selalu suka ketika sensasi dari cairan hitam itu menggelitik lidah. Rasa pahit yang menjalar ke atas dan bawah permukaan bibir ketika aku menyesap nya dalam-dalam.

Kriet...  
Pintu terbuka.

"Chan..."

Kemudian sesosok makhluk mungil berpiyama putih polos masuk kedalam ruang kerja ku,dengan boneka beruang putih yang ada pada dekapan nya. Kemudian dia mengucek mata sipit nya yang terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Kau terbangun karena aku meninggalkan mu?",ku ulurkan tangan ku untuk menarik tubuhnya mendekat.

Dia mengangguk. Menurut,mendudukan tubuh nya diatas paha ku.

Ku raba kening nya dengan punggung tangan ku.  
Hangat,masih sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu ketika aku menemani nya tidur.

"Kenapa meninggalkan ku? Kau takut tertular flu?",bibir nya yang mungil mengerucut imut. Membuat ku ingin segera memakan nya hidup-hidup.

"Hmm...",aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah nya yang sangat manja. Berbeda sekali dengan sikap nya selama ini yang selalu dewasa dan memanjakan ku. Setiap kali ia sakit,sikap dewasa itu dengan sekejap menghilang dan tergantikan oleh sikap kekanakan.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Mianhae...",ku usap kepala nya dengan telapak tangan ku.. Merasakan surai hitam gelap nan lembut menyapa jari-jari ku.

"Ada beberapa dokumen yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini. Jadi terpaksa aku meninggalkan mu."

"Sekarang...sudah selesai kah?"

"Sudah,ayo tidur."

Terkadang dia manja. Dan aku suka itu.

* * *

Hari ini hari libur. Hari yang menurut pendapat ku adalah saat yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak setuju akan hal itu. Jadilah kami bertahan dengan pendapat masing-masing. Aku,bergelung manja dengan selimut dan ranjang kami yang besar dan hangat. Sementara Baekhyun,sibuk dengan masakan dan kue-kue nya didapur.

Terkadang,aku ingin membantu nya memasak. Namun,acap kali dia mengusir ku ketika aku menginjakkan kaki didapur,ruangan kesayangan nya. Setelah kamar kami tentunya.

Mungkin dia masih trauma,akan kejadian waktu itu. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika aku bersikeras ingin membantunya memasak.

**_Flashback_**

"Kau memasak apa?",ku peluk tubuh mungil nya dari belakang. Dia hanya mengenakan kaus putih kebesaran dibalik apron merah jambu yang dipakai nya. Hotpants hitam super pendek,membuat aku dengan leluasa bisa melihat paha putih nya yang mulus.

"Sup ayam.",jawab nya pendek.

Dia fokus pada masakan nya,mengabaikan ku yang kini sedang menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyentuh nya lebih jauh.

"Sayuran ini untuk apa?",tanya ku.

"Nanti akan ku campurkan kedalam sup nya."

"Lalu kau sedang apa?"

"Merebus ayam."

"Memang harus direbus dulu?"

"Mmm...",dia hanya mengangguk.

"Boleh aku membantu mu?",tanya ku penuh pengharapan.

"Hmmm.",dia menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Ayolah Baek..."

"Tidak."

"Baek.."

"Tidak Chanyeol.."

"Aku bisa memotong sayuran nya.",ku ambil pisau secara diam-diam.

"Astaga Chanyeol,kau itu tuli ya? Aku bilang tidak ya tidak.",Baekhyun tidak menatap ku. Tangan nya sibuk mengaduk-aduk masakan nya,sesekali mencicipi nya apakah sudah pas atau belum. Aku tak peduli akan hal itu. Bagiku,semua yang dimasak nya selalu lezat. Ya,Baekhyun memang pandai memasak.

"Baiklah jika aku tidak boleh membantu...",aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan pisau ditangan ku. Astaga,kalian pasti membayangkan aku adalah seorang psikopat ya?

Baekhyun lengah,kini aku sudah siap dengan pisau dan sayuran didepan ku.

Ku ambil sebuah wortel. Lalu menatap nya ragu.  
Aku tak pernah memasak. Memotong sayuran pun rasanya tak pernah.

Ku iris dengan perlahan,ah kok keras sekali sih?  
Apa mungkin terasa sulit dan keras ketika memotong nya secara perlahan ya?  
Aku pernah melihat Baekhyun mengiris sayuran dengan cepat,dan hasil potongan nya pun memang rapi. Persis seperti chef yang ada pada acara-acara memasak di televisi.

Baiklah,mungkin aku memang harus memotong nya dengan cepat. Biar kutunjukkan pada mu Baekhyun,pria sepertiku juga pandai memotong sayuran.

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang,ku angkat pisau tinggi-tinggi. Lalu ku potong dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba...

"Ahh!",aku memekik dengan keras.

Ku lihat jari,wortel dan pisau berwarna merah.

Jari ku teriris.

"Chanyeol!"

* * *

Baekhyun mengemudikan mobil kami dengan tergesa,sesekali menatap ku yang kini duduk dengan pasrah di jok penumpang sebelah nya.  
Jari telunjuk kanan ku terbalut perban,Baekhyun yang mengobati nya.

"Sebenarnya tak perlu sampai ke rumah sakit,diobati oleh mu saja sudah cukup kok."

"Luka mu dalam Chanyeol! Aku tak ingin jari mu terinfeksi. Luka mu harus dijahit."

Dijahit? Wow bung... aku tak mau membayangkan nya.

* * *

Sepulang dari rumah sakit dan diobati oleh , -dokter Jepang yang menjadi langganan aku dan Baekhyun- kini aku menyandarkan tubuh ku pada soffa.

Aku menatap tumpukkan obat diatas meja. Sambil mengingat-ingat pembicaraan Baekhyun dengan dokter berkacamata tadi.

"Tenang Baekhyun-ssi,suami mu akan baik-baik saja.", tersenyum padanya. Berusaha menenangkan lebih tepatnya.

"Tapi aku panik sekali,Chanyeol itu seperti orang bodoh saja. Ah,bisakah kau memberikan obat yang banyak untuk nya?"

"Obat yang banyak? Apa maksud mu?"

"Yah...seperti antibiotik misalnya? Lalu pencegah infeksi,penghilang rasa sakit...kau punya obat penambah nafsu makan kan? Chanyeol terkadang susah sekali ketika kusuruh untuk makan. Jangan lupa penambah darah,suplemen sayuran...lalu vitamin c,vitamin b..."

Kurasa Baekhyun sengaja membawa ku kesana untuk menyiksa ku dengan banyak obat seperti ini.

"Jari mu masih sakit?",tanpa kusadari kini dia sudah berada disebelah ku.

"Mm...nyeri sekali.",aku mengangguk.

Dia meraih jari telunjuk ku yang terbalut perban,dielus nya perlahan.

"Ahh sakit Baek..."

Dia masih menggenggam jari ku,ketika samar-samar kudengar isakan kecil.

Baekhyun menangis?

"Baek? Kau kenapa?",aku panik. Ku angkat wajah nya,ku tatap dengan lembut.

"Bodoh,sudah kubilang jangan membantu ku. Kau lihat sekarang kan akibat nya...",wajah nya sudah basah oleh air mata.

Hening...

"Hiks...aku hanya tidak suka melihat mu terluka...",dia masih meneteskan air mata nya.

"Baek,mianhae..."

"Dasar bodoh,Chanyeol bodoh..."

"Aku hanya ingin membantu mu Baek..."

"Kau bodoh,aku membenci mu..."

"Baek...aku-"

"Diam!",bentak nya. Dan itu benar-benar membuat ku terdiam.

"Park Chanyeol,dengarkan aku...mulai saat ini jangan pernah kau injakkan kaki mu di dapur,jangan sembarangan menyentuh peralatan memasak ku apalagi pisau...oh,kau ini bodoh atau apa sih Chanyeol? Kau tuli ya? Sudah kubilang jangan membantu ku,mengapa diteruskan? Kau mengambil pisau ku diam-diam? Astaga Park Chanyeol kau ini seperti anak kecil saja,kan tadi sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh-..."

Blablablabla...dan selama itu pula telinga ku pegal terkena omelan dari nya.

**_Flashback off_**

Dan sama seperti sekarang,kini dia tengah sibuk memasak.

"Astaga...darimana kentang sebanyak ini?",mata ku terbelalak melihat sekarung kentang yang tersimpan disamping kulkas.

"Si maniak itu yang memberinya. Katanya kebun nya baru saja panen. Tadi pagi dia kesini,semangat sekali dia...",Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

Aku menggaruk kepala ku yang tidak gatal. Jongdae,benar-benar...

Baru saja panen dia bilang? Tentu saja itu bohong. Perkebunan kentang nya sudah panen seminggu yang lalu. Aku mengetahui nya sebab dia adalah karyawan diperusahaan yang kumiliki. Mungkin lebih tepat nya rekan kerja,karena seluruh karyawan ku dikantor telah ku anggap sebagai teman,bahkan keluarga ku sendiri.

Ya,si maniak itu memang suka sekali dengan kentang. Bahkan dia mengelola perkebunan kentang yang entah seberapa luas hektar nya. Aku dan Baekhyun pernah datang kesana,Jongdae adalah teman kami ketika kuliah dulu.

Melihat kentang saja aku sudah mual. Apalagi ketika aku melihat perkebunan kentang nya yang luas itu?

Seminggu yang lalu,cafeteria kantor ku ramai sekali. Terdengar kabar bahwa perkebunan Jongdae baru saja panen. Dan ahjumma yang bekerja sebagai koki,memasak banyak sekali masakan yang terbuat dari kentang.

"Ah tuan,ingin mencoba nya juga? Sudah saya siapkan khusus untuk Tuan. Karena jika tidak begitu,maka sudah habis oleh yang lain nya...",kulihat ahjumma itu tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan beberapa piring dari lemari besi.

"Silakan dicicipi Tuan,ada bubur kentang,kentang goreng,sup kentang,...kentang pedas...donat kentang..."

Oh,shit.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun akan memasak kentang? Oh Fortune...selamatkan aku.

"Ayolah Baek,apa kita akan memakan semua kentang hari ini? Aku lelah memakan nya terus..",aku mendudukan diriku diatas kursi meja makan,bertopang dagu,memerhatikan Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam oven.

Aroma khas kentang panggang serta keju cheddar tercium,jika biasanya aku akan mendengus kesal ketika mencium aroma kentang,tapi kali ini berbeda.

Berbeda?

Ya,sangat berbeda.

Aroma ini terlalu lezat,terlalu nyaman,seolah-olah dimasak oleh tangan koki paling penuh cinta di dunia.

Oke,aku mungkin berlebihan soal ucapan ku yang tadi. Tapi tidak untuk kalimat yang terakhir.

"Apa yang kau buat Baek? Bau nya harum."

"Kue kentang.",dia meletakkan piring putih berisi beberapa potong kue kentang berbentuk persegi panjang lengkap dengan taburan keju panggang diatas nya.

Ku ulurkan tangan,bermaksud untuk mencicipi nya. Tinggal selangkah lagi kue itu bisa masuk kedalam mulut ku,namun gagal ketika tangan Baekhyun memukul punggung tangan ku.

"Cuci tangan Chanyeol!"

Aku menggerutu namun menurut.

Setelah kucuci bersih tangan ku,ku ambil kue nya sepotong Kemudian aku memakan nya pelan-pelan.

Oh sial...

Apa yang sedang kumakan sebenarnya?

Kue dari surga?

"Enak Baek! Enak sekali!",ucap ku dengan heboh.

Aku tak bermaksud berlebihan. Namun sungguh,enak sekali kue ini. Dia benar-benar bisa membuat kebencian ku dengan kentang menjadi hilang.

"Enak?",dia tersenyum lembut menatapku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau boleh menghabiskan semuanya.",lanjutnya. Kurasakan jemari-jemari lentik nya menyentuh kulit kepala ku.

"Aku tidak mual seperti biasanya ketika aku makan kentang. Katakan Baekhyun,kenapa ini enak sekali?"

"Mungkin karena aku membuat nya dengan penuh cinta..."

Ahh Baekhyun...

* * *

Aku tersenyum puas ketika meng-klik tombol 'save' pada layar laptop. Presentation yang akan ku tampilkan besok pada saat meeting sudah selesai. Tinggal membawa laptop nya saja.

"Sudah selesai?",Baekhyun berdiri disebelah tempat ku duduk. Memijat-mijat pundak ku.

"Sudah sayang..."

"Sudah kau simpan pada _disket_?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang _nerd_ yang ketinggalan jaman sehingga harus menggunakan _disket_?"

"Ah,kalau begitu _flashdisk_?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Biar data mu lebih aman."

"Aku percaya pada laptop tua ku ini.",ku tutup layar laptop. Dan menarik lengan nya untuk segera menemani ku tidur.

* * *

Dengan tergesa ku masuki lift dan menekan tombol angka 16 dengan kasar. Aku terjebak macet pagi ini. Sekarang sudah pukul 08.30. Aku terlambat satu jam.

Apa yang harus dikatakan para karyawan pada seorang pemimpin nya yang terlambat?

Ku masuki ruangan meeting dan mendapati seluruh karyawan ku telah duduk dengan rapi menunggu ku. Mereka berdiri,lalu membungkuk hormat pada ku.

"Maaf aku terlambat,macet sekali pagi ini.",kata ku dengan kikuk.

"Tidak apa-apa sajangnim...",ucap Kim Hyuna dengan tatapan menggoda nya pada ku. Aku mengernyitkan alis.

"Baiklah,kita mulai saja.",ku nyalakan laptop untuk menampilkan dokumen yang akan ku presentasikan kepada para karyawan.

Blank.

Layar laptop ku hitam. Tak mau menyala. Baterai nya habis kah? Seingat ku semalam sudah aku charge hingga baterai nya penuh. Ku colokan lagi kabel charger pada laptop. Namun masih sama,lampu nya pun tidak menyala oranye seperti biasanya saat ku-charge.

Sial.

Ku tatap layar laptop ku yang masih menghitam.

Laptop ku hang?

Brengsek.

Jangan permalukan aku disini.

Kembali,ku tekan power button. Masih tetap tak mau menyala. Aku frustasi. Ku tekan semua tombol keyboard dengan kasar. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sementara sudah sekitar 30 menit aku hanya berdiri dengan laptop ku disini.

* * *

Sudah sekitar satu jam aku disini,dengan beberapa karyawan yang membantu ku -berusaha untuk menyalakan laptop- dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Laptop ku tak mau menyala.

"Permisi Sajangnim,Baekhyun-ssi ingin bertemu dengan anda.",seorang office boy membuka pintu ruangan dan sosok yang sangat kukenali itu masuk.

"Ada masalah dengan laptop mu Tuan?",tanya nya sambil tersenyum.

"Y-yah...sepertinya laptop ku hang.",jawab ku canggung. Aku malu,karena mengabaikan tawaran nya untuk menyimpan data ku. Kalau saja aku menuruti nya,mungkin kejadian seperti ini bisa kulalui dengan aman.

"Ada apa kemari?",tanya ku ketika dia mendekati ku. Harum tubuh nya yang manis -pencampuran antara harum buah strawberry pada rambutnya dan wewangian bunga Gardenia pada tubuh nya- memenuhi rongga pernafasan ku.

Dia mengeluarkan handphone. Lalu menunjukkan layar handphone dengan pesan singkat didalam nya.

_From : __Kim Jongdae_  
_Baekhyun-ssi,bisakah kau kekantor? Sepertinya Chanyeol mendapat masalah sedikit,laptop nya tak mau menyala dan ku pikir kau pasti bisa membantu nya. Cepatlah datang,dia terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini._

Wajah ku terasa panas.

"Adakah disini yang membawa laptop?",tanya Baekhyun pada seluruh karyawan ku.

"Ne,saya Sajangnim..",seorang karyawan wanita ku mengangkat tangan nya dan mendekati kami lalu menyerahkan laptop nya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung celana nya.

Flashdisk.

"Biarpun kau percaya pada benda tua mu itu,tapi ingatlah Park Chanyeol. Saat ini,virus mudah sekali masuk dalam perangkat laptop mu.",dia menyalakan laptop dan mencolokkan flashdisk biru tua kedalam nya.

"Beruntung Kris hyung belum berangkat ke kantor,jadi aku bisa meminta nya untuk mengantar ku kesini."

"Didalam flashdisk ini terdapat semua data mu,aku selalu menyimpan nya setelah kau mematikan laptop mu...Hihi...",dia terkekeh pelan,memamerkan eye smile nya yang merupakan satu dari banyak alasan mengapa aku mencintai nya.

Ahh,Baekhyun...kau benar-benar...

**-END-**

**a/n : maaf kalau alurnya kecepe**tan dan ceritanya abal banget.


End file.
